


Sending Big Waves Into Motion

by zaftig_darling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Texting, Virginity as a social construct, does texting count as an epistolary narrative?, ridiculous nautical analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaftig_darling/pseuds/zaftig_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty is nervous about Jack's expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Big Waves Into Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. 
> 
> I had to put my 18 year old cat to sleep yesterday and I'm doing a terrible job even adulting at work today. So instead of lawyering I wrote this ridiculous thing. 
> 
> I have this impression that in one of the comics or extras, Bitty insinuated that he had never had sex before. I looked but couldn't find it, but that's the thought that sparked this silly fic.
> 
> This has not been beta read. I apologize for any errors.
> 
> This is written as a tribute only and no copyright infringement is intended. Check, Please belongs to Ngozi - many thanks to her for letting us play in her sandbox.

July 1, 2015

Canada Day

11:50 PM

Bitty: Are you home from watching the fireworks?

11:52 PM

Jack: Just got back. My parents have some friends with a condo on the Old Port, so we were able to watch from their balcony. They have a party every year.

11:53 PM

Bitty: That sounds ‘swasome. 

11:54 PM

Jack: It was beautiful. I was experimenting with a new nighttime filter for my camera. I think I got some good shots. I’m looking forward to showing you on Friday. 

11:55 PM

Bitty: I can’t wait to see them. 

11:55 PM

Jack: Do you want to Skype? 

11:57 PM

Bitty: I’d rather text right now. 

12:01 AM

Jack: Oh. Is everything okay?

12:03 AM

Bitty: I just wanted to talk about...something.

12:03 AM

Jack: But you don’t want to actually talk? 

12:05 AM

Bitty: No…

12:08 AM 

Jack: Do you want me to cancel my trip or something?

12:08 AM

Bitty: Oh goodness, no! I can’t wait to see you.

12:09 AM

Bitty: It’s just the thing I want to talk about is…I’d just rather text. 

12:10 AM

Jack: Okay. You’re making me worried, though.

12:12 AM

Bitty: I’m just too nervous to say some things I want to say. Out loud. And I’m afraid you’ll chirp me and I…hope you won’t.

12:13 AM

Jack: I won’t chirp you. 

12:15 AM

Bitty: I am really excited to see you on Friday, Jack. 

12:17 AM

Jack: That makes two of us. I mean, I’m excited to see you. I see myself all the time. [smiley face]

12:20 AM 

Bitty: The thing is. The thing I’m trying to figure out how to say is. Uh. Um.

12:21 AM

Jack: Bits, you’re kind of freaking me out a little. Do you not want me to come down? I’m worried that you are trying to tell me you don’t want me to come.

12:22 AM

Bitty: No, no, no! I absolutely, positively want you to visit. I’m over the moon that you’re visiting. 

12:24 AM

Jack: Okay, good. Because I really need to see you. I miss you. So much.

12:26 AM

Bitty: It’s just that I’ve never…been this excited to see someone before. I’ve never…had someone who was excited to see me. 

12:27 AM

Jack: Are you sure you don’t want to Skype? Or at least call? I’m not sure I understand what you are trying to tell me.

12:29 AM

Bitty: I’m sorry. I’m not trying to upset you. I just can’t *talk* about this. So I’m just going to type it. 

12:30 AM

Jack: Okay. I’m here.

12:34 AM

Bitty: I’m a…I’ve never “been” with anyone before. [blushy face] The way that I want to “be” with you. And the way that I hope you want to “be” with me.

12:36 AM

Jack: I thought we had already established that we want to be together? I thought…well, I thought we were already together. I know the distance and the hiding is hard, but… 

12:38 AM

Jack: Wait, are we talking about sex right now?

12:38 AM

Bitty: You said you weren’t going to chirp me. 

12:40 AM 

Jack: I’m sorry, Bits. I’m not chirping you. I just want to make sure we are on the same page. It’s hard for me, especially when I can’t see your face…I don’t want to misunderstand. 

12:41 AM

Bitty: Yes. We’re talking about that. Sex. 

12:41 AM

Jack: Okay...

12:42 AM 

Bitty: I’ve never…really…had any. Um…have you?

12:43 AM

Jack: Yes…

12:45 AM

Bitty: I figured. I mean, you are 25 years old. And you look…the way you do. You’ve probably been with lots of people, and I don’t want you to be disappointed if I can’t…give you all the things you expect. Right away. But I want to give you those things. I do. 

12:47 AM

Jack: What??? 

12:48 AM

Bitty: I guess I thought that you wanted to be with me, like that. The way I want to be with you. But I don’t know…maybe you don’t?

12:50 AM

Jack: Can you please call me?

12:53 AM

Bitty: I don’t think I can. Because I am blushing 12 shades of purple and I’m afraid I’ve completely messed this up and I really don’t think I can talk right now. And also I split a six pack of hard lemonade with my mother and so I’m kind of drunk, and I have messed up this whole thing.

12:55 AM 

Jack: Bits, you haven’t messed this up. Also, your mom is going to have a wicked headache in the morning. You should have a glass of water and some Tylenol before you fall asleep. 

12:57 AM

Jack: And I haven’t “been” with lots of people, only a few people. 

12:59 AM

Jack: And I would *like* to “be” with you. But only if you would like to be with me?

1:02 AM

Bitty: I’ve only kissed three people in my whole life. 

1:03 AM

Jack: I just hope you want to kiss me. Again.

1:04 AM

Bitty: I want to kiss you. So much. 

1:06 AM

Jack: I’ve been thinking about kissing you again, pretty much every waking hour since the last time I kissed you. I want to kiss you and kiss you and never stop. 

1:08 AM

Jack: I know that that’s impractical, since I don’t think I can play hockey if I’m attached to your face. But I would want to if I could.

1:10 AM

Bitty: I want to kiss you…all over. And I want to do…other things. [blushy face]

1:11 AM

Jack: What kind of other things?

1:13 AM

Bitty: ALL THE THINGS, JACK. I WANT TO DO ALL THE THINGS. That’s the problem. 

1:15 AM

Jack: What are ALL THE THINGS? Why are they capitalized and why are all the things a problem?

1:18AM

Bitty: I’m…inexperienced. And I was kind of hoping that I would no longer be inexperienced after this weekend. But now I’m petrified because I don’t know what I’m doing. And my parents will be here with us all weekend. And what if I don’t know what I’m doing? And what if my parents are always underfoot and I don’t even get to kiss you? Much less do all the things. ALL THE THINGS. 

1:18 AM

Jack: Breathe, Bitty. 

1:22 AM

Jack: Are you breathing, Bitty?

1:24 AM

Bitty: Yes. Also I had to go drink some water and take some Tylenol. Because my captain has my back. 

1:26 AM

Jack: Not your captain anymore. But I will always have your back. 

1:27 AM

Jack: But now that I’m not your captain…I don’t want to just have your back. I’d kind of like to have your front, too. And your sides. All of you. 

1:28 AM

Bitty: Are you trying to make me blush more?

1:29 AM

Jack: Please tell me more about ALL THE THINGS. 

1:30 AM

Bitty: I want to do things to you that I’ve only read about on Tumblr. [blushy face]

1:32 AM

Jack: You want to cover me with pictures of Benedict Cumberbatch?

1:32 AM

Bitty: No. 

1:33 AM

Jack: I mean, I’m not opposed to dressing up like Sherlock Holmes if that’s what floats your boat, but I think you’re going to be disappointed. 

1:37 AM

Jack: Bitty?

1:38 AM

Bitty: I just don’t know what floats my boat, Jack. I’ve never had any boats to float. I have lots of questions and no answers about where my boat is going. 

1:39 AM

Jack: We can figure it out together. 

1:40 AM

Bitty: You already know what your boat likes, Jack.

1:41 AM

Jack: My boat wants to be rocked to sleep in an ocean of Bitty. 

1:43 AM

Bitty: Now you’re just making me cry, Jack. 

1:44 AM

Jack: Don’t cry. I just want you to know that my boat doesn’t want to float anywhere you don’t want to go. 

1:46 AM

Jack: And if you want to try ALL THE THINGS and you only like SOME OF THE THINGS, just know that I’m looking forward to trying those THINGS. With YOU.

1:48 AM

Bitty: Does your boat have a top deck or a bottom deck?

1:50 AM

Jack: Uh…my boat is a versatile boat. 

1:52 AM

Jack: Although I prefer to stand on the top deck, if you want me to be honest with you. 

1:55 AM

Jack: HOWEVER, my boat isn’t rigid in this preference. 

1:57 AM

Bitty: How many other boats has your boat sailed with? Maybe my boat will be disappointing to your boat. Maybe my boat is too small to float with your boat.

1:59 AM

Jack: I’m not sure how long I can keep up with this boat analogy, Bits. 

2:01 AM

Jack: But the answer is four. 

2:03 AM

Bitty: Were they girl boats or boy boats?

2:05 AM

Jack: Aren’t all boats girl boats? Why do we gender inanimate objects of transportation?

2:07 AM

Bitty: Please don’t get all Shitty-philosophical on me right now, Jack Zimmerman. Tell me about the boats. 

2:09 AM

Jack: There were an equal number of male and female boats. But, uh…I sailed with one of the boats a lot longer than the other three boats. 

2:11 AM

Bitty: Did that boat have a name and does it boat professionally?

2:13 AM

Jack: I think the hard lemonade has gone to your head, Bitty. The boat has a name, and it plays sports professionally. It does not BOAT professionally. He was not a prostitute, if that’s what you’re asking. 

2:13 AM

Bitty: Have I met this boat?

2:14 AM

Jack: Once, yes. But I’m not interested in sailing with that boat anymore. 

2:15 AM

Bitty: Okay. But that boat is probably a lot more exciting than my boat.

2:16 AM

Jack: That boat is exhausting and full of baggage I can’t carry in my hold anymore.

2:18 AM

Jack: Bitty, it’s almost 2:30 in the morning. You know what that means?

2:19 AM

Bitty: Your boat is running out of steam?

2:21 AM

Jack: Well, that too, but more importantly, it means it’s July 2. It means…I’ll see you TOMORROW. And I can’t wait to kiss your face.

2:22 AM 

Jack: Privately – away from everyone else. I’ll sneak us into a broom closet if I have to. 

2:25 AM

Bitty: Promise? 

2:25 AM

Jack: I promise.

2:26 AM

Bitty: Goodnight, baby. 

2:27 AM

Jack: Goodnight, Bitty. Please don’t worry about this. We’ll chart our own course.


End file.
